(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to needle scaling devices and more particularly to protective shrouds for such needle scaling devices.
(2) Prior Art
Needle scaling guns are surface cleaning tools. They are utilized to chip paint, plaster, or surface layers off of bridges, buildings, walls, machines and the like. The needle scaling guns are comprised of a plurality of longitudinally, reciprocably movable steel needles clustered at the distal end of a housing of a pneumatically powered gun.
A portable scaling gun is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,193 to Lenzin et al, wherein a bundle of pins are held in parallel relationship and extend out the end of a housing barrel. The barrel has a handgrip through which empowering compressed air is supplied to the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,908 to White shows a needle scaler with a plurality of needles mounted on an anvil which is telescopically receivable in a bore which permits its reciprocable movement from a gun housing.
U.S. Pat. No. to Kelly et al 3,343,246 shows a manually operable scaling tool having a plurality of needles reciprocably movable, by an electric motor, with respect to a cylindrical housing.
Each of these devices permits the tool operator to scale surfaces having various contours or shapes. Often, these scaling tools are utilized to remove lead paint from corners, both inside corners and outside corners, or crevaces and crannies.
When scaling devices are utilized for removal of such hazardous material such as lead paint or the like, they are utilized with a vacuum cowling around the distal end of the housing, to suction debris chipped away from the treated surface. Nonetheless, environmental needs and requirements, particularly for outside areas being scaled, bridges and the like, necessitate enclosure to minimize any contamination of the air or water around us.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide an improved portable needle scaling device over that shown in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a portable needle scaling device which is adaptable to scale any given contour of a surface being scaled, while protecting the environment.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a portable needle scaling device which is able to protect the environment, and which also may be adapted, "in the field" to conform to angled surfaces, depending upon the angle of attack of the tool operator.